ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleking (maxpower02's Continuity)
Eleking is an alien, electric eel-like kaiju that was used by Alien Pitt as a bioweapon for her campaign of terror. Subtitle: Electrostatic Discharge Dragon (放電竜, Hōuden Ryu) History Ultraman Tiga A monster created by Alien Pitt, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Jakarta, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. GUTS soon got wind of Eleking's actions, and quickly found the monster feeding on electricity. But before they could launch an attack, Eleking seemed to disappear into nothing. GUTS had no choice to retreat, at least for now. Later, Eleking revealed itself again, still wanting to feed on electricity. GUTS again tried to engage the creature, but Eleking began disappearing again. But GUTS came prepared. They used a special device that made sort of a dome around the area were Eleking was, thus allowing them to keep him in one spot, enabling GUTS to destroy the Eleking with the DEXUS Cannon. Unfortunately this was just the beginning of the problem as Alien Pitt unleashes a second, much more powerful Eleking! With Nurul injured from her brawl with Alien Pitt, Krishna took it upon himself to pilot her GUTS Wing 1, taking Eleking head on. It didn't last long, however, as Krishna was shot down from the sky by the beast. Thankfully Krishna transformed into Ultraman Tiga right in the nick of time. Eleking gave out a decent fight, but once Tiga went into Power Type, the creature was given a brutal beating and was vaporized with one shot of the Delacium Light Stream. Trivia *The first Eleking was pale yellow in color, while the second one was white. Data Stats *Height: 53 m (first Eleking), 56 m (second Eleking) *Weight: 25,000 t (first Eleking), 46,000 t (second Eleking) Powers and Abilities *Long Electric Whip Tail: Eleking’s tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. *Electric Energy Discs: Eleking can launch crescent-shaped, electric disc wave bursts of electric energy fired from his mouth. These rainbow-colored discs are very powerful and can create missile-strength blasts, because moderate sized explosions and large fires, and also surge electricity through an opponent. *Electric Shock: Focusing its power, Eleking can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. In addition, by simply grabbing hold of a victim, Eleking can channel and send millions of volts of shocking electricity into an opponent’s body through his touch, shocking anything and anybody that makes contact with him. *Electric Pulse: Eleking is able send out an electric pulse from his body, which repels opponents off him. *Electricity Absorption: Eleking can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. *Organic Missiles: When needed, Eleking can fire organic missiles from the holes on its hands. These can counter other attacks, creating large explosions. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Maxpower02's Continuity Category:Maxpower02 Category:Bioweapons Category:Eleking Variations